


Of Actions and Exaggerations

by mobilisinmobili



Series: MCU: One Shots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A+ for effort, Father Figures, Field Trip, Fluff, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Stupid Ideas, Teenagers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of, not really - Freeform, parenting, semi crack, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilisinmobili/pseuds/mobilisinmobili
Summary: Finding interesting methods of solving problems are Peter's favorite thing to do.-OR-Loki helps in his own chaotic way.





	Of Actions and Exaggerations

 

In hindsight Peter could admit that there were possibly a couple of steps he had skipped over in his haste to try and solve the problem at hand.

But of course, it was all in hindsight.

Presently? His mind was racing as he tried to make sure the next few words out of his words counted because Tony looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

\----

It was mid January and Peter was _freezing._

Non existent thermoregulating powers aside, the bone chilling winter wind was everywhere. Inescapable like the snow that was continuing to pile around the streets of Manhattan.

He was pretty sure he was midway to a full blown cold, but school hadn't cancelled so he forced himself out of his gloriously warm and fluffy bed to school. Something he regretted all the way there, bundled up in his Stark tech coat. The coat Tony specially made for him after he started turning blue near the beginning of winter. Something Tony would _never_ let him live down.

The first experience was pretty traumatizing after all..

He did spontaneous things like that for Peter. Random gadgets and gizmos scattered about and given at random.

So it was no surprise when he received a text ten minutes before the end of school.

 _“Emergency mission. We'll be back in three days. Be good. Curfew by three. Happy and Pepper are in Japan. Call Rhodey if_ **_absolutely_ ** _necessary. See you soon.”_

It was nothing out of the ordinary. It was nearing two ish years since he moved into the Avengers complex after Aunt May left for Europe(with his blessing and a sizeable donation from Tony).

It had become the norm for The Avengers to leave at all hours of the day. And one certain special occasions he tagged along too.

But not this time.

This time he was home alone.

Which suited him just fine. Until his teacher spoke, moments before class ended.

“And remember class, I need all _signed_ field trip forms by tomorrow or you'll be left off the roster.”

And then he remembered.

 _Shit_.

Would it be weird of him to miss a field trip to Stark Industries?

Probably.

Would Tony forgive him?

 _Definitely_ not. The man would probably riot.

But there he was, no Tony. No Pepper. No one to sign the form he'd been forgetting about for days…

Maybe Rhodey…?

 _No…_ the man probably had important stuff to do.

So with the new problem in mind he headed back to the empty ish complex.

At least, the housing floor was.

It was strangely quiet with no shouts of sports commentary from Barton and Wilson.

No lab work from both Bruce and Tony’s labs. The gym was super super quiet, and very dark so he didn't venture further, deciding on ordering some pizza and finishing up some homework.

\----

**3 hours later**

“I'm just saying, if this Thor guy really is legit and Heimdall is a real person, you could just go outside and ask for his help.”

Peter took a sip of his third can of cola.

“True. True… but like, do you think it needs to be thundering? Since he is the god of thunder.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Ned replied.

“Dude. He's totally listening. It legit _just_ started raining.”

Peter jumped off of the ceiling beam he'd been sitting on, rushing over to the nearest window to find that it had indeed begun raining.

And then there was a flash of lighting, illuminating the darkening sky.

“Oh my god! That's insane!”

“Go! Go outside right now! All you have to do is yell at the sky. He'll probably help you. I mean, he is kind of an Avenger after all.”

Peter took one last look out the window before rushing over to his backpack that he'd tossed on one of the sofas before rummaging for the field trip form.

“Alright. Wish me luck! I'll call you back.”

“Be careful!”

He pocketed the phone and shoved the paper in the pocket of the hoodie he'd changed into before webbing out of the nearest window.

He made a mental note to close it when he got back.

\----

The rain was turning to slush and snow by the time he made it to a more secluded area of the compound, looking up at the dark sky in honest hope that this would work.

Partly because he really needed the form signed but also because he was _drenched_ and probably turning blue. He wanted _at least_ something to show for the probably sick day he'd have to take for this stunt.

“H-hello? Mr. Thor, sir? Heim- Mr. Heimdall? I don't know if you can hear me but I really really need your help.”

Peter paused as a _particularly_ threatening lightning struck not too far away.

“Please?”

And before he could react, within the flash of lightning, he was pull forward, into what looked to be a portal.

And then it was suddenly much _much_ colder and definitely darker. But most importantly, he was falling.

Falling very quickly from where he'd been dropped out of the portal.

It was like his lungs were frozen, limbs trying desperately to grab on to something. _Anything._

He couldn't scream, and if he was seeing things correctly and not just hindered by the dark sky, his vision was tunneling.

And just when he thought he was gonna pass out he felt the air knocked out of him. And then he wasn't falling anymore.

Oddly enough, he was going sideways, very _very_ quickly.

And then there was a bumpy landing, which hurt his frozen extremities and lungs more than he'd like to admit, but it was over within two minutes and his feet were back on the ground, albeit very sore as they held up wobbly, drenched, and freezing legs.

“What the _absolute_ fuck, Peter?!”

“Tony! You're here!”

Tony took a threatening step closer.

“Uh yeah. I am. I've been here.” He gave Peter a worried once over.

“You on the other hand. You shouldn't be here.”

Peter looked around.

“Where exactly is here?”

“Russia.”

“Really?!”

There was a sudden crash boom as someone landed behind Tony.

“Stark. Widow has requested your immediate back up. They are in need of- Peter?”

Peter’s eyes widened considerably.

“Mr. Thor?”

“Just Thor, kid. Or Point break, as I like to call him” Tony turned to the god.

“I'll be there ASAP. Dealing with a sudden emergency.”

“I see. I too fought by my father’s side when I was a young boy.” Tony choked.

“First of all, I'm not-”

Thor moved forward, clapping a large hand on Peter’s shoulder, hoodie nearly frozen under his touch.

“I wish you luck, Peter. I'm sure there will be much festivities. It is not every day when your son fights along side you. I'm sure Stark feels most proud.” and with one final nod to Tony he flew off.

“We're gonna pretend that didn't happen because I don't have time. So let me make it short. What the fuck are you doing in the middle of Russia? On a school night nonetheless. In _that_.” Tony’s eyes narrowed as he really took in the freezing state of Peter’s wardrobe, Stark Industry hoodie(without Stark tech heat), some jeans, and converse.

He was _not_ pleased.

“W-well… I was at home and I ordered pizza and I was doing my homework while talking to Ned” Tony quirked a brow.

“Alright, moving on. I have this form that I forgot to ask you to sign and it's due tomorrow”

Peter pulled out the damp paper, fingers turning worryingly purple.

“The field trip to Stark Industries”

Tony took the paper.

“And I didn't know what to do so Ned was giving me ideas and then he was like, ‘why don't you ask Thor?’ So I did, and it _actually_ worked!”

Tony just stared.

“You didn't think to, I don't know, call me? Maybe ask FRIDAY to sign? Sign it yourself?”

Peter looked shocked.

“I can't _forge_ your signature! That would be so wrong!”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“I was told puberty was gonna be more difficult to deal with…”

“Mean! But Anyways, can FRIDAY really sign stuff for you?”

Tony tapped his chest piece, bringing out the holographic interface.

“FRIDAY”

“Yes, sir?”

“Initiate ‘report card’ protocol.”

“What signature would you prefer?”

“Peter Parker”

Tony scanned the paper in his hand, and within seconds the paper appeared holographically, signed and dated at the bottom.

“Woah!”

“Send a copy to the printer in my lab.”

“Yes, sir. Anything else Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah” Tony popped off a gold circle around his wrist before slapping it onto Peter’s wrist.

“Get him to the helicarrier.”

“Right away, sir.”

“Wait, wha-”

The circle unfolded, nanoparticles expanding to cover Peter’s upper body before launching him into the sky. Mini thrusters carried him away towards the hellicarrrier. He made sure to watch until Peter was out of sight before putting his faceplate back down to go aid Widow in the fire fight nearby.

\----

“Hello Mr. Adams. Tony Stark. Nice to meet you.” Tony held out a hand to the visibly surprised teacher.

“Anyways, I know you all just got here, and this guy” he pulled Peter in front of him.

“He was supposed to come with the class, but there was a small emergency on the R&D labs, so he's been here all night.” Tony shrugged.

“I mean, internships. Am I right?”

Ned’s jaw dropped.

“It just so happened he had his form signed and everything. You know, since he's been under my guardianship for the past year and some, we've been pretty good at _communication_ but it just slipped his mind. Had me signing the form at like three in the morning!” he chuckled, slapping Peter on the back.

“Not that it really matters. I mean, I own the place.”

He smirked at the utter shock of the crowd.

“But I'm getting ahead of myself. I mean, the whole guardianship thing was on the downlow, so I guess that's one surprise.”

There was a hiss of pain in the crowd of students followed by a “ _I told you it was true!” ._

 _“_ You're Mr. Parker’s guardian?!” Mr. Adams stuttered out in shock. “Yup. It's all on paper.” He pulled Peter closer, arm wrapped around the mortified teen’s shoulder.

“So that was surprise number one. Surprise number two is that I've just cancelled my meeting with the state department and will be _personally_ leading this tour.”

There were cheers and excited whispers.

Peter just froze, eyes widening.

“You don't have to do that.” He whispered.

“But I will. And you'll be up front with me.”

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Think of it as pay back for almost giving me a _heart attack_ a few hours ago.”

“But-”

“I assure you. Embarrassment is as much a motivator for heart attacks as shock is. You'll see.”

He glanced around the group.

“Any questions can be asked directly to my intern here. Any wrong answers and I'll double the paperwork!”

Peter narrowed his eyes.

“Bring it on.” He muttered.

“Oh, I will. Watch yourself underoos.”

 


End file.
